Rivals Are We Heretofore Forever!
by Cotto
Summary: Nutshell: Ursula, coveting Xander, tries to steal him- creating a lot of drama between herself and Kendra Young- Rupert Giles' teen stepdaughter. Ursula's behaving kind of like a bad girlfriend, a type of a, well, slut to be honest- that being the source of all the drama going on.


" **Rivals Are We; Heretofore Forever!"**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I neither own Disney, nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series, so I cannot get a single red cent for this crossover between "The Little Mermaid" and "Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series"_ _I also forfeit any claim to ideas from Once Upon A Time that enter this_ _… hence: DO NOT PAY ME FOR THIS! I won't accept it!_

 **Characters:** _Kendra Young, Xander Harris, Ursula (the Sea Witch), and various other characters, including Rupert Giles._

 **Pairings:** _Xander Harris/Kendra Young, Xander Harris/Ursula, and: Ursula/Kendra (adversarial), as well as Rupert Giles/Kendra Young (adoption- will be explained as story progresses)._

 **Rating:** _I'd guess PG._

 **Summary:** _Nutshell: Ursula coveting Xander tries to steal him- creating a lot of drama between herself and Kendra Young- Rupert Giles' teen stepdaughter._

 _Ursula's behaving kind of like a bad girlfriend, a type of a, well, slut to be honest- that being the source of all the drama going on._

 **Story #1 of "Up Against the Sea-Witch."**

 **Genre(s):** _Family, Friendship, Romance, Drama, and action/adventure._

 **Author's Notes:** _Warning: Weird Point of View shifts shall occur, be warned to be prepared to be baffled; it'll be mentioned, but it'll happen! As will "time jumps", both backwards and forwards, to refer to recollections of the characters… also a lot of family drama within as time progresses and immature teen misjudgments shall happen within this tale._

 _I'll try my best to give away the setting per setting change- this'll be a shift to my usual method of writing, and should be somewhat clearer actually._

 _Oh, and Ursula looks like a bit of a cross between how she does in the scenes where she's trying to seduce Eric in "The Little Mermaid" and as she does in Once Upon A Time- hair format: like the children's movie, skin tone: like in OUAT- but OUAT season 4b featured "The Little Mermaid" as the basis, and it appears that Disney is tied financially to Kitsis and Horrowitz for their Once Upon A Time series._

 **Chapter 1.): "Grounded!"**

 **Kendra's Point of View:**

It just wasn't fair: I try to defend my relationship with my guy, Xander, from that, that _sea witch-bitch_! And all because Aura and some other cheerleaders witness me trying to scare off Ursula- the new girl, as my adoptive stepdad, the librarian to this school, reminds me, ironically by _kissing her_ , to try to humiliate her- and it _gets reported_ , I get grounded… this has NOT worked out as planned, now it seems that _bitch from under the sea_ , as my research hints at her home region, is likely to hang out with _my_ guy, _stealing_ _my_ _boyfriend_ ; and thanks to all that that happened merely a few, about an hour ago, I'm effectively grounded!

I stand there, listening to my stepdaddy berating me for my catastrophic decision and error in judgment- as he keeps on calling it- with my head bowed, my long black hair in a permed ponytail fastened at the upper-back of my head to keep it off my neck, due to the hot weather today, leaning on the wall, and biting my tongue to stop myself from mouthing off at my stepfather. Something Mr. Zabuto taught me is to mind my honor as a young lady, but this just hurts too much altogether.

"Dummy!" I mutter to myself, in regards to my decision to try to humiliate Ursula by trying to create the sense that she "swings both ways" and humiliate her away from Xander- I'd tried to defend my dating relationship without resorting to violence; and now she gets free rounds with _my_ _guy_ , and _I've_ got to sit on the sidelines.

Unfortunately, Daddy seems to misinterpret my self-rebuke, and thinks I'm calling _him_ a "dummy", because he turns sharply and, glaring at me, said "Care to repeat, or explain, that little remark?" with an enraged look on his face.

"I wasn't rebuking you, I was criticizing me for being so _stupid_ as to think that by using a _kiss_ I could drive that _evil slut_ away from my guy and teach her to keep her hands to herself and off my man, Sir." I replied, still not used to addressing him as "dad"; another thing that splits us up and creates distance between us.

Giles, my adoptive stepdad, took his glasses off, and, with a bitter response- which alone grieves me that I caused him to be so hurt- and cleaned them with a handkerchief he keeps in his shirt pocket, and blinking several times as if stunned, replied "So, you, in an incident of teen girl 'fight' of a sort, elected to pin your opponent to the locker wall as I'm made to understand it, and **kissed** her?!" he asked, clearly trying to get it straight what'd happened… he'd clearly been informed to greater detail than those gossips had let slip- only hope for my gamble to ruin the reputation of Ursula- aka: the slut- and keep her away from Xander, is that those gossips, the cheerleaders, will get it around the school that Ursula "swings both ways". Now my shoulders shook and I began to giggle without my consent as the sheer humiliation of disaster hits me of what could happen. He noticed this and said "This isn't funny, kiddo, you could wind up in prison for this, unless we're really really really careful; now listen closely and here's what we're going to do..." and he laid out the plans to me of what I was to do.

Then it occurred to him that I wasn't laughing about winding up behind bars- that'd cripple our agency of the miracle that'd happened with Buffy's death; or near death experience, because now we've got two slayers, but even one of us winding up imprisoned- for whatever- could do untold damage to our overall functionality- I was laughing at my stupidity demonstrated by smooching her; the result of two eighteen-year-old teen women fighting over the same man and one of them kissing the other is that he may be even more attracted to her. Come to think of it; it was very likely, what with his hormone-driven brain! Now my mind was scaring me- all because of one second of idiocy over the same man!

Dad surprised me by taking me into his arms, he informed me that he thinks that Xander is smart enough as far as what he wants to know to go for the good girlfriend, not the overly sexual one "...unless he's interested in being dumb..." my stepfather joked, and that cracked me up; Xander does some pretty dumb stuff- but I don't think he'll prefer a sea succubus (which I think she _**is**_!) to a good solid young woman, and he took me over to the desk to try and research what she is, and whether or not my guess-work is correct… my "Slayer senses" told me something was off about her, but I've seen her around town in broad daylight, so she's clearly not a vampire; and she came out of the sea into Jamaica- part of the reason for our fight in fact is that we're competing over land, not merely a guy… **"the woman thinks she's a wretched Queen of some sort!"** I muttered bitterly, regarding her attitude.

Dad heard me say that, and he asked, clearly trying to ascertain "So she's proud?".

"I know her from the old country, and she's exceedingly arrogant… I'm half convinced we're at it over him precisely **because** she saw some "girlfriend behavior" on my part towards him and I defied her..." I shrugged "the rest; we just do not like eachother!" I said, trying to give my side of the story.

Sure enough, he had to go because the phone rang and I got called to talk to Principal Snyder, as he informed me I was to go straight to his office- long story short, I was suspended for at least a week… leading to some uncharacteristic swearing on my part- it was all too much… course, Dad didn't like my language, and once he'd taken me home (after locking me in the book cage when I got back to wait till the end of the school day at about 2- he doesn't skimp on discipline, but I love him!) he sent me to my room for my abuse of my tongue like I did!

Very bitter over what'd happened, I spent the rest of the day, and every spare moment of the week, researching magical creatures and rituals- Xander called several times and he, my dad, took the phone and told him "She'll call you back later, she can't come to visit you at the moment..." and he hung up; honestly, I wanted to cry over what that witch did… magical creatures who can appear as human, physical entities at that, that aren't, however. I really do think she's some sort of sea succubus- his research amounted to nothing thus far, he said "insufficient evidence" as far as the reason.

During my week away from school, my stepfather took special care to both instill into me continual discipline and to educate me himself- for which I'm ever truly grateful, but I miss my beau, Xander, and am eager to meet with him and talk to him, as well as to humiliate that witch for this- it's her I blame for this whole situation, after all, if she'd not begun to hit on him, none of this'd ever happened.

It was approximately Thursday evening and the sun was setting as we were seated down to dinner in the courtyard of dad's large and intricate home when the doorbell rang and it turned out to be Detective Stein; I had some serious trouble controlling my terror at that turn of events, as he asked us questions about that incident in the school, and I had to clarify some details of my past history with her, Ursula- and that history is very far indeed from the realm of pleasant, very far indeed! We've had it in for eachother for a while; she may even have killed Mr. Zabuto to hurt me for defying her, but I'm not sure… I know I came back to see her heading away from his home after a patrol following him taking me in prior to moving to Sunnydale and getting adopted, and I found him dead, she herself had what appeared to be blood on her clothing that had been in the process of being washed out when she fled the scene. And it being Jamaica, the police have a reputation of being corrupt due to the poverty, or is that a cause thereof, so they did nothing- plus I couldn't provide them with her dwelling's whereabouts, so they closed the case, in my opinion all too soon.

I know our fight began on a beach, one where I refused to move when that bully told me to move- and since then she's had it in for me; hence her effort to steal my guy from me. That, above all, is why I hate her: she's nothing but a bully and a mean jerk, a cruel, vindictive, pathetic little bitch of a woman who acts like she's above it all and insists that everybody kowtow to her and kiss her hand as she passes by- hence my motive for humiliating her; I tried the gentle way- by destroying her reputation, and it has just about come very close to landing me in prison… now the gloves come off! How, where, and when, and there'll be a ladies duel… you better believe it! I just won't humiliate my daddy, not anymore- my sins have already hurt him all too much; but I'm going to destroy her, and the feeling's mutual, believe me!

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
